


Sense Memory

by eshtah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshtah/pseuds/eshtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struck by the potential similarities between Ronon & Teyla and Samson & Delilah (Delilah cuts Samson's hair because she believes it's the source of his power, etc...) this was meant to be a re-telling of that story, but it quickly morphed into something completely different, as Teyla cuts Ronon's hair in an almost ritualistic manner, bringing back memories. (Poem!fic)</p><p>Warning: *SPOILERS* for 3x04 Sateda, 4x07 Missing, 4x08 The Seer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

she breaks you in half  
and she sings sweet songs  
that remind you of Melena and   
the lullabies she hummed  
the day you met  
on the battlefield

and her hands sweep through your hair  
curling around trunks and branches and twigs  
and leaves  
and they scratch at your scalp  
where the scars are bright white map lines  
like the ones that blew Meskade to dust  
and cut through your skin like blades

and she kisses your neck  
where Melena first touched you  
as she marked you with a red ribbon  
and sent you home in a bed  
though you wanted to fight

and she ties your wrists  
she chains you against the wall  
like the first time you escaped  
and almost made it as far as the road  
but Melena found you and brought you back  
and they trapped you  
and sent men with analytical charts and ledgers  
to try to fix you

and when you stop screaming and jerking  
against your restraints  
she washes your skin and bleeds you clean  
and you remember waking up from anger  
and frustration  
and pain  
and heavy weights  
to be lightheaded and focussed on one woman in a room of strangers  
afraid to be vulnerable and refusing  
to accept your panic  
as your fingers flatten against your head

and she cries  
like you did for Meskade and then for Melena.

and then she whispers  
in Melena’s voice  
in a thousand voices  
in the Satedan wind of that day,  
“It will grow back.”

fingers through stubble and ground brush  
and you’re a wasteland  
lain flat and powerless

she weaves the branches into rope  
and ties the rope around her hips  
where it rests against her womb  
and you recall the night when Melena brought you  
the bag  
lighter than you remembered  
with bright eyes and a smile in one corner of her sweet mouth

and she unties your wrists  
and your arms fall back  
numb and pale in the moonlight

she stands before you  
wrapped in your power  
and you rest your head against her belly  
where you can almost feel a heartbeat  
and then you cry  
where she cannot see your eyes  
and you wrap your arms around her thighs  
and hold onto that moment  
when you found out  
you were a father.


End file.
